


Monkey's Paw

by anotherbuskitten



Category: Invaders (Marvel), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, The Cosmic Cube | The Tesseract
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherbuskitten/pseuds/anotherbuskitten
Summary: How quickly and how easily a universe can change.





	Monkey's Paw

They don’t know what it is when they see it but it calls to them. It wants them to touch it…

To Jim’s surprise it’s Namor who pulls them away – but then Namor has always been strong willed. He’ll be a good king one day, Jim thinks. Anyway, they can’t leave it here; not when the Skull had been so covetous of it. But they can’t touch it.

So Jim mentions that it doesn’t really call to him the same way; he hadn’t wanted to say anything, he didn’t want to admit how un-human he was.

He carries it all the way back to base before it occurs to him to wish that he _was_ human.

(And the second that he finishes the cube digs down inside him and finds a desire that he and his friends weren’t ever needed

And then they aren’t.)


End file.
